In May, 2003, to obtain this variety, a pink-based nameless variety of a culture line possessed by Applicant was crossbred with mixed pollens of nameless varieties of a culture line possessed by Applicant in a farm owned by Applicant in the town of Yusui-cho, Aira-gun, Kagoshima Pref., Japan. The pink-based nameless variety has a longer distance between joints in a stalk and a larger number of blooming flowers compared to ‘Tsuruhanbestpinki-1’. Each of the nameless varieties has a longer distance between joints in a stalk but with many branches.
In February, 2004, after the above crossbreeding, a plant was grown and a resultant seed was planted into a soil on the farm to grown (germinate) and then bloom. This planting was carried out with the expection that some varied plants could be obtained.
In April, 2005, from several hundreds of the flowering plants obtained by the above planting, one compact individual plant having a shorter distance between joints in a stalk and extemely larger number of blooming flowers appears. Then, to obtain a compact plant variety having a shorter distance between joints in a stalk and being extremely easy to bloom, the above compact individual plant was selected and a branch (stem) thereof was removed and inserted in a soil to be grown (cutting, i.e., vegetative reproduction) and such a vegetative reproduction was repeated for propagation.
In June, 2006, the culture was completed after ensuring uniformity and stability. In other words, it was confirmed that the compact plant variety having a shorter distance between joints in a stalk and being extremely easy to bloom can be obtained with uniformity and stability, the above repetition was completed.